


Kiss and Tell (#13)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha Poe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Prisoner Hux, its innocent But my guy™, millicent makes everything better, omega kylo, poe's the touchy friend who thinks cuddling/kisses makes everything better, redeemed kylo, why am i so mean to Poe i like his character?? im sorry Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #13/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Poe visits Hux to try and see why Kylo likes him so much, but just makes everything worse when he gets nervous and says everything the wrong way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. i really Don't like this one but i figured some people would and i already finished it. so. im not rewriting this drabble.  
> Poe's that friend that would suck ur dick as a True Bro™ so this isn't darkpilot lmao  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Kiss me."

**Kiss and Tell**

"Kiss me."

"Absolutely not, Dameron." Hux was disgusted at the suggestion that the pilot had just made. He couldn't believe that the man had arranged an entire interrogation period just to demand that of him. He wasn't, just like he wasn't going to give him any information about the First Order. "I can't believe you would dare to think I would ever agree. Although I'm curious, why have the desire?"

"Well I asked Ben-" Poe ignored Hux's correction of 'Ren' and kept talking, "-and he said that one of the reasons he refuses to give information is because he thinks that if he were to do so, you would find out he was a traitor and refuse to kiss him ever again. So I have to see what General Hotlips' famous kiss is like."

"I will give you all the credits I don't have for you to never call me that again. Also, it's not famous."

"That's not what Ben said about your time in the academy."

"Ok- first of all, his name is Ren, and second, why in hells is he telling you about my academy days?"

"He got lonely so we've been talking to him. Also I need to kiss you because I need to know why Ben is so fixated on only kissing you and refusing to kiss me no matter how much I bother him or try. There's no way you can kiss better than me."

Hux scowled, "You _what_?"

"I try to kiss Ben."

"You aren't allowed to! We're mates, he's mine! Stay away from him!"

"Geez- you can't own a person, he's not _yours_. Besides, if his mate is stuck in some jail cell then who will comfort him? He has a heat coming up soon and Leia won't put him on any medications."

"You kriffing stay away from Ren!" Hux would have stood up and lunged at the man in front of him but he was handcuffed securely to the bunk. Now he understood why Poe had insisted on chaining him. "If you try to take advantage of him I'll-"

"WHOA whoa!" Poe held up his hands, "Easy, I'm not going to fuck him. I won't do anything more than kissing and that's still not unless he gives me a complete and sober 'yes' or 'sure thing Poe'. Besides, when he goes in heat I'll convince his mother to stick him in here with you. Or shut him up in this weird anti-force room we have on base." That didn't seem to calm the General down so he got nervous. "Well- I'm gonna leave now, Ben wants to see you in a bit, he convinced his mother to let him." Poe waved and left, leaving Hux handcuffed.

-

Poe pushed past Kylo as he exited the cell, pressing a key into his hands, "Hey here's the key have fun hahah bye dude!"

Kylo stared at him as he ran off, confused. He finally just rolled his eyes and entered the cell. "Hux, it's me!" Hux froze from where he was struggling against his restraints. Kylo looked at the key Poe had given him. Ah, so that's what it was for. He quickly went and released Hux, but kind of regretted it when Hux suddenly semi-lunged at him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He slightly feared Hux was trying to strangle him for some reason before he realized it was just a hug.

"Hey-"

"You stay away from Dameron!"

"What-"

"Stay away from him! Promise me that you will!" His grip tightened.

"Whoa! Hux- what's wrong? What did Poe do?"

"J-just stay away from him!"

"You're hurting me..." Kylo muttered. The hug wasn't really that painful, it wasn't even bad, but he didn't like being squeezed. Hux let go and recoiled as if he'd been struck. "Wait-" Kylo forced Hux to look at him. "Are you about to cry? What happened?"

"J-j-just-" Hux clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. Kylo knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of Hux and slipped into his head to see what had happened. The scene played in his head.

He pulled back once it finished, "What in hells? Poe knows I'm loyal to you, I thought he was just joking!" He reached forward to unfurl Hux's hands before he could draw blood. His habit of scratching at his palms when he was anxious couldn't go away and Kylo tried his best to stop it whenever he caught Hux doing it. "Kriff... I already talked to my mom about all that, Poe needs to mind his own business. I'm gonna go yell at him and then I'll come back, alright? I can handle myself, you know."

"I know, just-"

"You're worried, I get it. If he does anything I'll stab him with my lightsaber in 'self-defense'. Don't claw up your hands." Kylo turned to leave but Hux grabbed his wrist.

"Wait- how's Millicent?"

"She's fine. I think she misses you though."

"Tell her I miss her too."

"Sure thing."

-

"Rey! Rey, Ben is going to kill me!" Poe ran towards the jedi the second he spotted her. She was standing with Finn.

"What? Why?" Rey grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber. "Did he go all dark side again?"

"Wha- no! Okay- so you know how when I'm nervous I talk really fast and get kind of...you know..."

"Weirdly sarcastic and flirty, can't control what you say?"

"Yeah, that! So I was talking to Hux and the guy freaks me out, so I didn't pause much, and he took everything I said the wrong way. I told him how I try to kiss Ben, you know, since we used to be best friends and I want him to lighten up a bit and relax around me like when we were little, and he took that really badly, and then I should have paused when I went onto the next topic because it made it sound like I wanted to fuck Ben and I really don't, he's like a little brother to me but the General got really mad and I just ran and-"

"POE DAMERON!" Poe ducked behind Rey. Kylo stopped in front of Rey, glowering down at her. "Please move."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Unfortunately, no. Step aside, this'll only take a minute." Rey shrugged and stepped over, much to Poe's dismay.

"Rey...!" She didn't look at him, shaking her head. Finn averted his gaze too, clearly nervous.

"Poe, two things: first-" Kylo punched Poe in the stomach, making him double over and groan in pain, "WHAT IN HELLS?! You've been trying to take advantage of me?! I thought you were joking you big-"

"I was...joking... I just...wanted you to...lighten up..." Poe wheezed. "Everything... came out the wrong way..."

"And second, don't bother Hux! He's having a mental breakdown because of your 'poor choice of words'! And don't tell him I'm not 'his' because I am and I've told him so for years! Sure he doesn't actually own me but I belong to him! I'm one of the only two things he's ever really had, and you've convinced him the only thing that is actually his is his cat that he's not allowed to see!"

"I'm sorry...!" He really was, so Kylo accepted it.

-

Kylo left Poe to regain the ability to breathe normally and headed for his quarters. He picked up something and then went back to Hux's cell. He knew he was breaking the rules by bringing along something but he honestly didn't care and he knew it would cheer up Hux instantly even if it meant he'd be ignored entirely.

"I'm ba-"

"Millicent!" Hux spotted the lump of orange fur in Kylo's arms and rushed to take her from him. She meowed, purring loudly as soon as he picked her up. "Millicent, I missed you so much!" And like that, it was like nothing else existed for Hux. Kylo and all of his worries were instantly forgotten. "Are you alright? Have you been fed properly?" Hux asked his cat like she could actually respond. Millicent did meow at him after each question, so it wasn't entirely one-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
